creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EliteRacing343
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Portal: Who Really Cut The Cake? page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 23:49, October 2, 2012 Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 06:55, October 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: The first thing you need to do is to get rid of the random caps. Ex: "I Resorted to Torrenting, i found a Torrent that seemed to be good enough to download," Should look like this "I resorted to torrenting, I found a torrent that seemed to be good enough to download." I suggest running it through spellcheck.net to snuff out the errors. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 23:50, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 23:56, October 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Article Listing Here Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 22:41, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cousin, still want cake? Shockme99 (talk) 15:47, October 6, 2012 (UTC)Shockme99 Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 17:17, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 15:07, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Your Talk Page Please do not remove messages from your talk page, especially warnings. Your talk page serves as a public record of what has been said to you, as well as being an easy way for us to keep track of infractions. If you choose to clear messages from your talk page again, you will be blocked from editing for one day. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:52, October 4, 2015 (UTC)